


Blue Aberration

by hutchabelle



Series: Selective Focus [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High-powered sports marketer Peeta Mellark overhears Katniss Everdeen, an editorial photographer, admit she’s attracted to him. She’s fantasized over him and his gorgeous blue eyes, but now she’s faced with the real man. Can he possibly live up to her imagination or was that just an aberration?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Aberration

Katniss felt her phone vibrate against the table, and she glanced down to see a text message from Johanna who’d retreated to the bar a couple of hours prior in order to allow her to be alone with Peeta.

“Are you going home with him tonight?” the text read, and Katniss realized her brain was a little more foggy than normal. She frowned at the screen and shrugged. It took only a few seconds before a second message appeared. “Let me know if you need rescuing. I’m leaving in 20 minutes.”

Katniss glanced toward the bar and made eye contact with her friend. She tossed a brief wave in Johanna’s direction as an indication that she could leave without any worries. She and Peeta hadn’t stopped talking since he’d sat down after overhearing her comment that she wanted to fuck his brains out.

She’d been embarrassed by her words. She wasn’t a prude, but she wasn’t one to be quite so overtly blatant about her sexual desires either. In other words, her sexual experiences were generally extremely private and not advertised to the entire population of a neighborhood bar.

The waitress set another gin and tonic in front of her, and she glanced up from it to stare into the intensity of Peeta’s blue gaze. His eyes made her insides melt—or maybe it was the alcohol. She was on her fifth drink in less than three hours, and things were starting to blur.

If she were to explain how she felt in photography terms, she’d say her eyes were viewing an aberration. That is, they were failing to produce a true image of what she saw in front of her. She knew from her training that blue light focused at the shortest distance and red at the greatest distance, and all she could see was his piercing blue eyes as they held her gray ones.

He lifted the bottle of Labatt Blue to his mouth, and his lips closed around the opening. The pilsner flowed into his mouth, and he swallowed as he stared at her. His Adam’s apple bobbed slightly and his facial expression remained intense; yet, his easy-going nature made her feel completely peaceful, despite the movement of the room around her.

Peeta sat the near-empty bottle down on the table and asked her, “You doing okay?”

She nodded and took a gulp of her drink before shouting back, “I’m fine. You’re a little out of focus, but that just means I’ve let my guard down.”

He reached across the table and slid his hand over hers. His calloused palm caressed her soft skin, and she gasped at how much that turned her on. She blinked at him, unable to process how his eyes looked even more blue than they had just a few minutes prior. She felt as if she could drown in them.

Suddenly, a jolt of fear shot through her. Was he getting ready to leave? He’d sat with her for the past few hours, but she didn’t want the evening to end and it was after 10:00 p.m. Before he could say anything else, she blurted, “You haven’t told me yet how you managed to be in the position to get the photo shoot I took of you. You can’t be much older than me, and yet you’re one of the hottest, most powerful men in sports marketing.”

Peeta looked down at the table and smiled shyly before muttering, “Thanks, but I think you’re being far too kind. I worked hard to get where I am; I sacrificed a lot, and I caught a few breaks—both lucky and unlucky.”

She’d consumed enough alcohol to loosen her tongue, so she decided to be nosy. “What kind of breaks? I think you’re the one being a little too humble.”

His eyes twinkled and he grinned at her, “Maybe I am.” He took another swig of beer and stole a deep breath. He drummed his fingers on the table while his other hand clutched the bottle firmly. Katniss wished he’d return his hand to cover hers. He hadn’t left it there nearly long enough. He’d pulled back as soon as she indicated she was okay.

“I caught a break in college,” he said. “I got a scholarship to play soccer for my school, and by a stroke of bad luck, I messed up my ankle during my freshman year. That ended up being my gateway into this job. Because I got hurt in practice, my scholarship stayed intact, and my coach suggested I work for the compliance department. I was a philosophy major at the time—don’t ask—so I guess the job appealed to my interest in ethics. It consisted of making sure each of the teams I oversaw fell within the compliance boundaries of the NCAA. In other words, I made sure none of the players cheated in academics or received money or payment for play, and I checked the coaches’ compliance as well. Did they require mandatory studying for their athletes? Were drug tests administered correctly? Were graduation rates high enough? Did they limit their contact with potential student-athletes to the proper channels?”

Katniss nodded and studied his face. Smooth lines curved together to highlight his aristocratic nose and high cheekbones. His blond hair fell across his forehead over those powerful blue eyes, and his jaw clenched and unclenched as he talked. The veins in his forearms flexed as he continued to drum his fingers. Masculinity radiated from him, and she squirmed in her seat because she wanted to bask in it.

He smiled slightly as his eyes misted in memory. “It was a good job. I learned a lot, and I was smart enough to switch my major to business with an emphasis in sports marketing, but I kept philosophy as my minor. It ended up being a great plan because I got hired straight out of college by UCLA to promote the Bruins, and that’s how the Galaxy found me. My squeaky clean image was what the team needed, and they poached me to clean up their franchise.”

“It worked,” Katniss observed, and Peeta shrugged in humility.

“There wasn’t a lot to clean up,” he argued, “but I figure I didn’t hurt anything getting Beckham to stick around as a friendly face.”

Katniss snorted and said pointedly, “That was a fucking brilliant strategy, Peeta. Don’t be so modest.”

“Again, you’re far too kind,” he stated and took one last sip of his beer.

“God,” she blurted before taking another drink of gin and tonic, “are you always so damn polite? I’m not being kind. I’m being honest. You’re a rock star in your field. You got a fucking photo shoot with GQ. You’re hotter than shit, and you’re not a complete dick—even after I practically screamed to the bar that I want to ride your face. I’ve got it. You’ve got integrity; you’re humble; you’re a really good guy.”

His eyes narrowed at her, and she heard herself say, “Don’t you ever just want to get really down and dirty, Peeta? Don’t you ever want to say, ‘fuck it,’ and do something that’s completely out of the blue?”

She realized she probably wasn’t being fair to him, or maybe he wasn’t being fair to himself. She saw him so differently than he saw himself. It was as if he was the one that had the distorted view of himself and not her. The sheets of proofs she’d perused displayed a confident, sincere, and composed person. He’d made her laugh plenty throughout the evening, and it was obvious he was interested in everything she had to say, but he was being far too bashful and modest for her taste. Where was that self-assurance he’d displayed when she was behind the camera?

Peeta was a man who knew how to take charge, and she wanted him to. Fuck, she really wanted him to.

The smolder she’d captured on film returned almost instantly, and his voice sounded like sex when he asked, “What do you have in mind, Katniss?”

It had to have been the alcohol that allowed her to speak to him so candidly, or maybe she was more brazen because of her fantasies about him from the days prior. Whatever it was, she flatly stated, “I want to find out if your cock is as big as I think it is and if you’re as good with it as I hope you are.”

This time Peeta didn’t flush or drop his gaze. His irises darkened to navy, and he caught their server by the wrist as she scooted by the table. Without looking away from Katniss’ face, he said to the waitress, “We need the check. We have someplace we need to go.”

After throwing several bills on the table, Peeta grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. Katniss swayed against him slightly, but he steadied her and led her to the door. Without missing a beat, he said, “You can’t drive. I’ll take you home.”

“But…home… Peeta, I—”

“I’m going there with you,” he interrupted in a clipped tone.

She laughed at his impatience and clarified, “I assumed you were. I just meant that I live quite a ways from here. It’ll take forever to get there. Do you want to wait?”

They emerged from the pub at that moment and a soft breeze washed across their faces. He stopped to appraise her in the light from the street lamps and made a quick decision. “I live ten minutes from here. We’ll go there.”

There was the Peeta she’d seen at the photo shoot. This Peeta knew what he wanted. He knew how to take charge. He also knew how to make her want to do things she didn’t necessarily tend to do.

Katniss was no saint, but she also wasn’t one to be quite so brash with men. She accepted her sexuality. There was no sense in denying that she enjoyed the physical act of sex, but she’s engaged in one night stands once in a blue moon.

As Peeta helped her into his car and she watched the tendons flex in his forearms and hands as he shifted his five-speed and drove to his place, she wondered if maybe this could turn into something more. She was excited to think that maybe it might.

She liked him—much more than she wanted to admit—and she was tired of the dating game. For the most part, she focused on her career and accepted that she hadn’t found someone she wanted to be with for the long haul. Why did this guy with his piercing blue stare and his inherent goodness and likability make her want to plan vacations with him and do the dishes together?

Peeta glanced at her as he turned the corner, and his lips curved into a soft smile. “What are you thinking, Katniss? You’ve got such a serious expression,” he teased. He shifted into fourth gear, and moved his hand to her thigh and gave it a soft squeeze. A jolt of electricity shot through her at his touch.

She decided to be completely honest with him. “I’m thinking about how amazing your body is—I’ll admit I’ve looked at the pictures I took of you a lot—and now I want to know how it will feel against me.”

“Shit,” he cursed and hurriedly moved his hand back to the gear shift so he could downshift and turn into his driveway. Katniss turned her steely gaze from his flushed face to the windshield and observed his place. It was small but nice, a duplex with a fire pit in the front and an outside staircase to the second apartment up above.

Suddenly, the realization that they were going to go inside his house and fuck made her body weak, and she gulped in anticipation. Before she could get too nervous, Peeta rounded the car and opened the door of his navy BMW. He pulled her from the car and up against his body, and she melted into him. Their eyes locked on each other, and he dipped his head so his mouth found hers.

A moan ripped from each of them as their lips touched. The sexual tension between them grew so quickly that they broke away panting after only a few minutes.

He asked two questions. “Are you sure about this, Katniss? You’re sober?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” she stated with conviction and desperate longing.

Peeta grabbed her hand and pulled her to his door. He jammed the key in the lock and twisted so that the door swung open into the cool interior of the house. He pulled her inside, ripped the key from the lock, slammed the door closed, and pushed her against it.

Peeta’s body pressed her back against the door, and his hands pawed at her. His lips covered hers, and she eagerly responded by opening her mouth under his and welcoming his tongue with her own. He grunted as her tongue massaged his, and his hands sought her skin underneath her blouse. He tugged her shirt from the waistband of her jeans and ran his rough palms along her sides.

Her head fell back against the door, and his mouth trailed a searing path of moisture down her chin and along her neck. He nuzzled into the hollow just below her ear and shallowly thrust his hips against her.

She clawed at his shoulders, and then dropped her hands to his belt and fumbled with the buckle. Her knuckles brushed against his thickening bulge, and he groaned her name into the skin on her neck.

“Katniss,” he gasped as she worked the belt free and slid his zipper down before popping the button free. His dress pants sagged at his hips, and she fought to shove them and his underwear, an incredibly revealing pair of slate blue boxer briefs, down with them.

At some point she wanted to drink in what he looked like, to study him the way she’d examined the proofs of him, but right now she wanted him inside her. With desperation, she wailed, “Come on, Peeta!”

“My god,” he breathed against her before dragging her jeans down over her hips. “Step out of them, Katniss. Now.”

She stood on one foot and pulled her right leg from them so quickly they turned inside out. Peeta grabbed her free leg and wrapped it around his waist before slamming into her so hard the glass pane next to the front door shook.

“Augh…” she moaned as he filled her. She wasn’t sure of his size. She’d been too frantic with need to look when she undressed him. What she’d seen of him before had been in her imagination, but he felt big inside her—so big that her mouth fell open and desperate moans fell from her every time he pounded her against the wall.

He pumped upward into her so that she felt like she was being lifted from the ground with every thrust. Those muscular thighs she’d admired in the soccer short pictures had suggested a latent power that he was showcasing now with plenty of conviction.

“Peeta,” she moaned as her head lolled forward, and he pressed his face to her neck again. She clung to him, but she wanted to touch his warm skin and feel his muscles expand and contract as his hips hammered a steady rhythm into her. She tried to unbutton the buttons of his dress shirt, but she was too impatient. After hurriedly working through the top two, she pulled the shirt so that the other four popped off and the cloth parted under her hands. He pulled her blouse over her head quickly and pressed his chest into hers. Her lacy cream colored bra felt barely there as his heat seared her skin.

“Shit,” he gasped as her walls tightened around him. His thrusts increased slightly in speed, and he grunted his approval into her hair. “Katniss…”

Katniss held onto him as he crashed into her. They both moaned and grunted and gasped as he drove them closer and closer to the precipice. His thrusts grew more frantic and erratic, and she wailed her approval.

“Please, Peeta! Please don’t stop!” Her voice rose to a whine, and she drove her hips against his as fiercely as she could. “I’m so close,” she howled as he bit her earlobe and wrapped her unkempt braid in his hand.

Peeta’s hunched shoulders tensed as he plunged into her harder. Her right leg clung to his waist, but the angle of his thrusts lifted her to her tiptoes of her left leg. Moans caught in his throat as his torso and legs tensed, and he lifted her completely off the ground so that she was pinned beneath the wall and his body as he slammed into her one last time.

A string of curses fell from him as he spilled into her. His body convulsed, and he shouted her name as he shook against her.

Katniss clung to him and continued to jerk against him as he spasmed. She was so close that she only needed a little more stimulation before she could join him, but Peeta didn’t seem to realize her dilemma. He gasped and panted as his body trembled in her arms, and he leaned into her for support.

She flexed around him in attempt to reach orgasm, but he was already softening inside her, and she couldn’t get the right amount of friction. With a frustrated groan, she allowed her head to fall against the door so hard it hurt.

“Shit!” she cursed and shoved against him.

Peeta lifted his head from her shoulder. His face was fixed in a dazed look of exhaustion and fulfillment. It took several moments before his blue eyes focused on her, and he saw her disappointment.

“Oh no,” he moaned. “Oh god, Katniss. I’m—I can’t— Dammit!”

She swallowed her disappointment and said, “It’s okay,” despite not really meaning it.

“But it’s not!” he blurted and pulled out of her completely and stepped out of his pants that pooled at his feet. His absence made her feel terribly empty, and she ached with a loneliness that seemed ridiculous since she was still in his arms.

She shook her head and glanced downward. Without thinking, her eyes locked on his dick, softened but still thick after what they’d just done. Katniss’ mouth fell open. It wasn’t quite the same as what she’d imagined in her fantasies, but he was about a half inch longer than she’d imagined and almost as thick.

Her mouth hung ajar when she raised her face to his and gasped, “Wow!”

He waited for her to say more, but she couldn’t form anything coherent. Seeing him almost drove her lack of fulfillment from her mind.

Peeta, however, refused to give up. He reached up to cup her chin and placed a searing kiss on her lips. His tongue filled her mouth, and she moaned as his left hand reached up to palm her breast and his thumb ran across her lace-covered nipple. It stiffened automatically, and he lowered his head to suck it into his mouth. She arched against him in yearning need, and willed herself to enjoy the moment and forget that he’d climaxed without her.

“Katniss,” he moaned against her mounded breast. She could do nothing but whine her approval at his attention.

He suckled her for a few more minutes as he nipped at her with his teeth and fondled her through her bra. When he released her, she groaned in frustration, but that quickly turned to disbelief when he reached down to grab her and swept her into his arms. He strode through his place and entered his bedroom in seconds. After setting her down, he kissed her into silence when she started to speak and slowly and sweetly removed the rest of her clothing.

He took what seemed like hours to remove her panties—a pale cream lace g-string that he pulled down her legs and followed with his blue eyes. He shrugged off of his shirt and lay down on the bed before pulling her to straddle him. She gasped as his warm skin caressed her pussy, and she shivered at the thought of his muscles contracting in time with hers.

He didn’t speak except to whisper her name in awe. With his powerful arms, he directed her to remain astride him and move further up his body. Before she realized what was happening, she was hovering over Peeta Mellark’s face and watching as he buried his mouth in her. Instantly, her earlier frustration eased, and she choked her approval as he pulled her down on top of him.

His lips on her swollen ones prompted a shout of approval as his tongue slid into her most intimate place. He moaned into her in appreciation and nuzzled her closer so he could explore every crevice. His tongue slid from one end of her slit to the other, and he plunged into her often enough that her body pulsed when the tip of his tongue hit a spot that made her toes curl.

“Peeta!” she screeched as he clutched her behind and pulled her further into his face. He shook his head slightly to nuzzle deeper, and she realized she was bucking against him in an attempt to get even closer.

His response was muffled since the lower half of his face was buried in her pussy. Katniss pushed one hand against the wall over his bed and ground against him harder. With her head hanging down, one hand holding her against the wall, and her hips grinding and writhing on his face, she opened her eyes to look at him. Her gaze caught his, and she gasped, “fuck” before she rode him faster.

His blue stare gazed back at her with a look that scorched her insides. Passion, desire, lust, admiration, and something so intense it would have scared her if she allowed herself to think about it shone in his cerulean depths. Peeta lapped at her and nuzzled her closer (although she wasn’t sure how that was possible at this point), and his arched eyebrows and unfocused eyes demonstrated that he enjoyed eating her out every bit as much as she loved riding his face.

She leaned back as far as she could and ground onto his mouth. The tip of his tongue found her clit, and he wiggled it until she begged him to stop. His name fell from her in broken moans and desperate pleas to finish her, but he remained in control. He guided her to ride him harder, and she did until she felt she might collapse.

Her body was on fire from the inside out. She imagined a hot blue flame spreading through her as his mouth continued to work its magic. Blue flames always burned the hottest, and they threatened to consume her. She writhed on top of him as her braid fell completely out of her hair. Her soft dark waves swished back and forth as she rocked against him in desperation.

She felt simultaneously that she would explode and implode at the same time. The two sensations warred inside her as she rode him. When he reached up to fondle her breast and give her nipple a tweak, she realized the best description for what she was feeling was shattered. She reached for his hand and grasped it as he nipped at her folds.

“Oh my god, Peeta!” she cried and her body splintered over him. Her head flew back as fluid flowed from her, and she screeched her appreciation for what he’d done. Peeta continued to feast on her, and she could do nothing but enjoy what he was offering. She strained against him as his tongue probed her and his hands cupped and kneaded her ass and tits. She couldn’t remember the last time a man had made her feel this way. Not her last ex-boyfriend who’d always seemed much more interested in getting himself off than her. Not her friend with benefits and lifelong buddy who’d listened distractedly to Katniss explain what she wanted and then ignored the suggestions completely. They’d all tried, but Peeta was the one who drove her to the edge tonight and caught her as she fell.

His mouth was golden—a true blue, honest to goodness pussy pleaser.

Katniss dragged over his face twice more before collapsing onto her side and groaning in ecstasy. Her body trembled, and she spasmed as Peeta rolled over on his stomach and followed her pussy with his mouth. He draped her legs over his shoulders and settled his mouth on her again. His movements slowed from the frantic pace he’d set earlier, and this time he moved his tongue languidly along her folds and sucked her clit into his mouth to tease it slowly with the flat of his tongue.

The noises he spurred from her were animalistic. She could barely think as the bedroom swirled around her, a blur of blue sheets and orange accent pillows. Her eyes drooped close and then popped open as she responded to his mouth on hers until she screamed, “Yes!” so hard she choked before moaning nonsense.

Spasms rocked her core as he massaged and caressed her, and she realized she was begging him to continue. “Please, Peeta. Oh god. Ungh. Oh, oh, ohhhhhhh…” she whined repeatedly.

She felt a wave building again and clenched her legs against the sides of his face and threaded her fingers through his blonde waves. He sucked her clit harder, and she convulsed against him as her head shot off the mattress and her abdomen tightened. “Augh!” she screamed as she released and collapsed back on the bed with her legs splayed open in total supplication.

She panted and gasped for air as she came down from her high. It seemed to take forever because she felt like a feather floating through a clear blue sky on a light breeze. She had no energy to move her limbs. The most she could do was toss her head slowly from side to side as she tried to come to grips with what had just happened.

She’d come so hard the bed was wet underneath her, and that hadn’t happened in…well, forever. Peeta’s warmth moved from between her legs to her torso, and she fought for enough strength to peek open her eyes and look at him with a goofy smile on her face.

Peeta’s eyes looked cornflower blue now instead of the dark navy they’d reflected earlier. A contented smirk graced his face under a sheen of moisture on the bottom half of his face. Without wiping it away, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her so thoroughly, she melted into the mattress.

With one last soft kiss on her lips, he rolled to her side and gathered her against him. Her head rested on his chest, and she puffed small pockets of air against his skin as she tried to regain a steady breath. One of his hands trailed from her breast down to the juncture between her thighs, dipped in to swirl the moisture there, and then traced it across her abdomen. The sensation wasn’t entirely unpleasant. She was sopping, and he seemed to want to revel in how turned on she’d been.

Neither of them spoke for several minutes. Her eyes drooped closed and then opened sleepily several times before he whispered against the top of her head, “Do you want to stay tonight, Katniss?”

She didn’t say anything for a few minutes. She was having trouble comprehending anything except the feel of his smooth skin on hers, so it surprised her when he pulled back from her slightly to look at her.

“You okay?” he asked softly.

“I, uh, I… Yeah,” she mumbled.

Peeta’s face broke into a self-satisfied grin at her weak reply. “What’s wrong?” he teased. “Are you tired?”

She groaned, “I can’t move. I don’t have any bones left, let alone enough strength to move them.”

He chuckled and the vibration through his chest tickled her cheek. She was grinning like an idiot, and she struggled to neutralize her expression.

“Hmmm,” he murmured against her forehead. “Did you find out?”

She cuddled closer against his side and trailed her fingers through the patch of soft hair between his pectoral muscles. “Did I find out what?” she drawled lazily.

“Did you find out if my cock is as big as you imagined and whether or not I’m any good with it?”

She started to laugh and couldn’t stop. Giggles bubbled up from her stomach and burst from her as Peeta flipped her onto her back and tickled her sides. She fought him with kicks and screams of hilarity as his fingers found her ticklish spots and she writhed under him again, albeit it in a much different way.

“Stop! Oh god, Peeta! Please stop!” she gasped through her glee.

Mercifully, his fingers stopped tickling and traced the curve of her breasts and collarbone before his mouth followed behind them. She released a contented sigh, and Peeta lifted his head so he could look her squarely in the eye.

“Since you didn’t answer, I’m going to fill you in on what’s going to happen tonight.” Confidence oozed from him as he spoke, and she nodded in compliance. “You’re going to stay here with me tonight. It’s way too late for me to take you back to your car, and neither of us are decent enough to be seen in public together. It’d be overtly obvious to anyone who sees us together that we’ve just fucked each other senseless, and I don’t want to advertise that. I’m not ashamed of it, but I’d like that knowledge to just be for our own pleasure until and if we want to tell anyone else. That is, if something comes of this.”

He paused, and she swallowed hard. His blue eyes pooled so deeply she wanted to drown in them, and he wasn’t blinking.

“I do want something to come of this, Katniss,” he said softly but with conviction. “I like you. I liked you at the photo shoot, I liked you tonight at the pub, and I really like you here in my bed. I’m pretty sure I made you happy tonight.” He flashed her a grin that bordered on cocky, and she narrowed her eyes in annoyance. He dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose and then added, “Will you go out with me, Katniss?”

She grinned at him in amusement. It seemed strange to be asked out on a date when his naked body was pressing hers into the mattress beneath them. In response, she lifted her legs and arms and wrapped them around him.

“Oh, I guess. You drive an awfully hard bargain, but I think you’ve convinced me to want to spend more time with you.”

He laughed in response and asked, “What was it? Be honest. Was it because I paid for your drinks tonight or that I didn’t embarrass you in the pub?”

“Hmmm, let me think,” she joked and pretended to ponder. “It might have something to do with your oral skills. You do have a way with words.”

He nodded and agreed in mock seriousness, “I did win some oratory competitions in high school.”

She snickered and said, “Yes. That’s what it was. Your speech trophies.”

He grinned and kissed her again. When he pulled back his eyes held hers and she saw such kindness and sincerity there that she couldn’t look away.

“Peeta?”

“Yeah?” he sighed happily.

“Yes.”

“Yes?” he asked.

“Yes, I’ll go out with you,” she affirmed and saw his eyes light up with excitement. “And yes. You know exactly what you’re doing. In this case, the real you is so much better than what I imagined.”

****

Three weeks later, Katniss opened her work email and scanned the unread messages. She noticed one from Peeta and clicked on it to see what her new boyfriend had to say. She smiled as she read the short note that confirmed their plans for the night. She’d been on assignment the past few days, and she’d missed him. She was looking forward getting lost in him and feeling his hands on her while he moved inside her.

Clicking back to her inbox, she noticed a message marked as urgent from her editor and checked to see what it said. A publishing deadline loomed in two days, so she needed to address the issue immediately. The email simply asked for Katniss to call her editor, so she picked up the phone and dialed.

“Yes?” came the short replay when her editor answered the phone.

Katniss replied evenly, “You asked me to call about the Peeta Mellark photo shoot? It’s going to press this month.”

“Ah, yes,” her editor said in a clipped voice. “I just wanted to check to make sure you didn’t want to reshoot. There’s clearly an aberration in those images, and I didn’t want to publish them without checking with you first. No one’s eyes are that blue.”

Katniss picked up one of the framed images from that photo shoot she kept on her desk now that she and Peeta were dating. With a smile she assured her boss, “Oh, there’s no aberration. His eyes are exactly that blue.”

“Damn… Whoever he pins to the bed with that smolder is a lucky woman,” her editor muttered.

Katniss chortled a throaty laugh and remembered how his weight felt on her when he’d said goodbye the night they last saw each other.

“She’s incredibly lucky,” she agreed, “and she knows it.”


End file.
